1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to immobilizing apparatuses for the head, but more particularly to immobilizing apparatuses incorporating removable pads, a plurality of straps, and a base headboard attachable to a back board used by emergency medical personnel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the invention relates includes devices or apparatuses for immobilizing the head.
The initial treatment administered to a patient by emergency medical personnel can be critical to the future well-being of the patient. If not handled properly during the early stages of treatment, a patient may experience serious long-term or permanent effects. When it is believed that a patient may have suffered injury to the cervical spine, i.e. the neck, or may be at risk for cervical spine injury during treatment, it is critical that emergency medical personnel immobilize the patient's head during transport to prevent the exacerbation or occurrence of such injury. Typically, the patient is placed on a body board or backboard and the head is positioned in a device or apparatus to maintain the head and cervical spine in a stable position.
Many of the devices found in the prior art do not sufficiently restrict movement of the head and cervical spine and, thus, require supplemental means for achieving adequate immobilization. Furthermore, many of the devices found in the prior art are non-disposable and must be sterilized or disposed of after use to reduce exposure to the AIDS virus in accordance with the OSHA regulation regarding blood born pathogens. The sterilization of non-disposable head immobilizers, however, can be time-consuming, costly and impractical.
Other devices, while providing adequate immobilization of the head and cervical spine, do not provide adequate access to the patient's ears to permit emergency medical personnel to perform a complete diagnosis of the patient's condition. If it is believed that injury has occurred to the head or neck region, it is desirable that emergency medical personnel have access to the patient's ears to observe fluid discharge from the ear.
Several United States patents have attempted to provide an immobilizing device that meets all of these criteria. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,625 granted to Bodman and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is directed to a device for immobilizing the head comprising left and right complimentary blocks. The blocks contact the skull with skull supporting surfaces diverging outwardly and upwardly to provide a wedging action to immobilize the skull against lateral movement and to position the skull so that it aligns with the neck. The skull supporting surface surrounds but does not cover the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,754 granted to Honeywell et al. and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is directed to a head immobilization device comprising an H-shaped manufacturing blank having fold lines. When assembled, the blank forms a device having a pair of triangular cylinders which extend longitudinally upward from the top surface of a head support center section on opposite sides of such section to prevent lateral movement of the head. Ear hole slots are provided in the inner sides of the cylinders. The device is provided with adhesive tape on the bottom of the center section to attach the device to a flat surface, such as a back-board. The sides of the triangular cylinders are releasably fastened by hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,802 granted to Niemeyer et at. and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is directed to a head immobilizer comprising a pair of complementary blocks sized and shaped to snugly fit about opposing sides of a patient's head during transportation. Each block includes a curved portion for disposition alongside the patient's head, a neck portion for disposition adjacent the patient's neck, and an upper tapered portion to permit the neck portions to be inwardly movable with respect to each other when the head portions are adjacent the patient's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,185 directed to Garth et al. and incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein is directed to a head immobilization device comprising a foundation portion and a restraining portion. The foundation portion comprises a foundational panel and an adhesive first spine board engaging element situated on the lower surface of the foundation panel. The restraining portion comprises a base panel, two side panels extending laterally from the outer sides of the base panel, and at least one band of material for affixing the side panels to each other in suitable conformance with the patient's head.
A device sold by Ferno Washington, Inc. under the trade designation Ferno-Model 445 Head Immobilizer comprises a pair of polyvinyl coated closed cell foam complementary blocks having side openings. The blocks are positioned on either side of the skull and are secured to a body board with a pair of straps that extend from one side of the board across the patient's forehead and chin to the other side of the board.
Until now, it is believed that a disposable head immobilizing apparatus comprising removable head cushion pads, a plurality of immobilizing straps and attachment straps, and a base headboard having a plurality of apertures for accommodating immobilizing and attachment straps, backboard handles and backboard hardware, has not been invented.